


关乎荣誉  Matters of Honor

by Moon_of_Dawn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 冰与火之歌
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_of_Dawn/pseuds/Moon_of_Dawn
Summary: 简介(译自原作者)：奈德从极乐塔回来时，不仅和莱安娜一起，还有守卫她的御林铁卫们。詹姆面对了一个更加艰难的从荣誉跌落的过程，有很多他一向仰慕的骑士们还在身边，特别是亚瑟爵士，他的存在格外棘手。
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Jaime Lannister & Robert Baratheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	关乎荣誉  Matters of Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).
  * A translation of [Matters of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838718) by [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/pseuds/NoOne0_o). 



> 备注(译自原作者):这篇文章需要悬停一些信念，因为御林铁卫在极乐塔是不会谈判的。我能给出的最好的解释是莱安娜在奈德来的时候身体状况要更好一些，说服了御林铁卫如果他们活着来守卫他会是更好地执行了雷加的命令。你也可以想象着小琼恩还是作为奈德的私生子长大，他们在远远的照看着他，虽然这是悬而未决的。  
> 也可以想一下琼恩·艾林劝服了劳勃让他给予（御林铁卫）赦免。我推测但不完全确定，三个著名的御林铁卫能对劳勃统治地位的合法性有足够的提升，让艾林的论点站得住脚……至少为这篇文章而言，这是既成的事实。

清晨的影子在训练场上延展，月儿弯弯在白剑塔边依稀可见。只有最初的一丝阳光照向场地，不过也足够借它来打斗了。詹姆架开击来的尖锐剑锋，力道之大让伊林爵士脚步踉跄不稳。——你太慢了，你这个沉默的呆子。  
詹姆趁着伊林爵士脚步不稳，将自己的剑向下画成弧线，剑面猛击在他背上。伊林爵士单膝跪倒。詹姆踢了一脚他用剑的手，让他的剑在地上飞掠出去。他把的自己的剑举到那人的脖子后面。“投降。”  
伊林爵士点点头表示同意。他取回了他的剑，然后站起来又一次面对詹姆。他等待着，沉默地询问他们是不是还要继续。他父亲之前的卫队长状态最盛时是一个令人紧张的人，但此刻并不是。他痘疤的脸是红色的，油光的头发从他的半盔上垂下来，浸透了汗水缠在脖子上。他的眼中，詹姆怀疑，是忿怒在燃烧。  
詹姆不在乎——我也不会喜欢每天几个小时地被在训练场里追着打。至少这怨气和伊里斯没什么关系。当詹姆告诉伊林爵士，自己的剑尖碰到国王之前，他是如何屁滚尿流，如何扭动着发出杀猪似的尖叫，直到詹姆在他的喉咙上划出一条深红的微笑的时候，对面的人笑起来，好像这个故事是个礼物。  
这回忆让他稍稍生出几分仁慈怜悯。詹姆收剑回鞘。“今天就到这儿吧。”  
伊林爵士再次低头示意，他们一起走向武器库。  
他们一边走着，詹姆一边端详着他父亲的属下。劳勃任命他为国王的行刑官，作为与被玷污的史塔克女孩而非瑟曦结婚后抚慰泰温大人的许多努力之一。当时他立后的选择颇引起了一番骚动，因为当奈德史塔克出乎所有人意料地把莱安娜拉回来时，劳勃已经漫不经心地承诺要让瑟曦成为王后了。  
詹姆宁可劳勃和瑟曦结婚，虽然那也同样会让他很恼火。但伊林爵士算是个空洞的安慰。他是个可以说话的对象，而且孤独到足够多多少少迁就詹姆。——或者只是服从我父亲。这总也是一种可能性。不管原因是什么，和他训练比和御林铁卫里的其他人要好。  
当他们快到武器库的时候，詹姆放慢了脚步。声音从里面飘来。其中一个声音比其他的要大些，因为离得太远听不清具体说了什么，不过语调却很熟悉。伊林爵士发出了嘶哑的代表笑声的声音。  
詹姆拖着步子向前走。——我不会退缩的。然而伊林爵士的笑声说出了事实。他们都很清楚，如果不是有行刑官在这里，让站稳脚跟成了关乎尊严的事，詹姆应该已经逃开了。  
“我依然是好过你两倍的剑客，”詹姆嘟哝着，“而且我有舌头。”  
伊林爵士别有深意的看了一眼詹姆的下身，暗示他觉得詹姆缺的是什么。詹姆脸涨的通红，但是什么也没说。  
在武器库里，亚瑟爵士和马克爵士正在为训练做准备。亚瑟爵士顺着走路的声响抬起头来。尽管詹姆希望自己说几句机灵的俏皮话来表示自己的漠然，他却无法发出什么伊林爵士发不出来的声音。和别人装模作样很容易，但亚瑟依然用似乎期待着什么的眼神看着他。他期待什么，詹姆说不出来，而这只能让他更加丧气罢了。  
詹姆把他的钝剑插回原位，把全部心神都放在这个动作上。  
亚瑟爵士说话了，不是对詹姆，而是对马克爵士，他在极乐塔的朋友，那个和善的，轻声细语的北方人。在宫廷中被吹捧为真正骑士中最货真价实的那个。马克爵士太专注于看着詹姆，对谈话只是半听半敷衍。  
“一个真正的骑士，”詹姆心想，“我闭着眼睛都能把他砍成两半。”  
詹姆摘下他的头盔，开始脱下他为训练而穿上的简易轻甲。他继续转过身，捡起剑带和宝剑。他御林铁卫的白盔甲还在白剑塔的房间里。在向王后报到之前，他还有时间洗个澡吃个早饭。  
詹姆强挤出一个笑容看向伊林爵士。“我们明天再会。”他说，然后头也不回地离开了武器库。  
******  
詹姆很少去守护国王。这并非是因为劳勃不相信他。国王蛮喜欢他，至少是他一向对大多数人友好的态度。实际上劳勃是唯一一个詹姆认为对伊里斯之死反应正常的人。  
他不守卫国王是因为史塔克女人占去了他全部的时间。她不希望被和她一起在多恩的那些人守卫。她允许巴利斯坦爵士和亚历斯爵士，但她觉得她必须在他们面前保持举止得体，为此而讨厌他们。马克爵士把她当成小孩子，“就像奈德一样”，她坚持这么说。  
当他问起为什么艾德·史塔克的妹妹会想和他有半点牵连的时候，莱安娜就告诉他上面这些话。  
“我倒是觉得天天让弑君者在身边比这些中的任何一样都让人讨厌。”他这样回答说。  
“你低估了我对自由的看重。”她回答说，“即使是因为你的漠然而赐予的。”  
他起先想辩解自己并非漠然，但她说的是事实。由于这并未让她烦恼，他没什么理由撒谎。于是他整天就跟在她身后，像鸭子妈妈一样，让她去进行她的小冒险，一直在合理范围内的小冒险。  
这个安排事实上让他们两个都觉得合适，因为劳勃并不比莱安娜自己更喜欢她被以前的劫持者守护，詹姆极少需要与他一见就无比心痛的兄弟们有交集。  
这一天，他看到莱安娜王后与一群贵夫人在花园里闲逛，时不时评论一下花和天气。——这并不能让她们觉得愉快，但照看她们也不能激起他的什么兴趣。但他仍然在做，因为这是人们所期待的，因为这是他的职责。这对王后来说也是一样。他的视线追踪着她，看她从人群中穿过，脚步加快，手臂向两侧伸展开，像是鸟儿的翅膀一样。——虽然这翅膀并不能像她想要的那样飞行。  
永恒的哀伤笼罩着王后，和当年的雷加相差不多，不过她隐藏的更好，不是放任它，而是把它轻巧地推到一边。詹姆能看到，只是因为他比任何人都懂得把黑暗的想法扼杀成笑容的滋味。哪怕是现在，她和贵夫人们交谈，就好像她们是她最好的朋友——就好像她看不到她们瞥视中的恶毒或者她们在她背后嚼的舌根。—— 狼贱人, 龙婊子，被玷污的王后。她的名字比我多。  
莱安娜信步朝他走来。作为一个女人她长的很高。她的头过了他的下颌，一张长长的脸本该是相貌平平，但加上眼睛鼻子嘴唇的模样整体来看却足够漂亮。——她远不如瑟曦美丽，但她自有她的可爱之处。  
“陛下，”詹姆说。  
她在离他不远的地方停下来，手指拂过旁边灌木丛中一朵半开的花的花瓣。这本来是一种无意义而小女孩气的姿态，但她做来却很严肃，几乎是带着怒气。“一朵漂亮的花，”她的表情无声地说着。“多么傻的东西。”  
她又盯了那朵花一会儿，然后恢复成了她自己。  
“我无聊透了，詹姆爵士”她说。  
她和他说话的原因与詹姆和伊林爵士说话的原因一样；他有空而且没什么选择必须听着。伊莉娅偶尔也会做同样的事。他曾经有一次看到伊莉娅公主明显不舒服，她却告诉他她不是病了——只是来了例假。她看到他吓了一跳，于是大笑起来将手抚上他的脸颊。“公主也不能一直管得住她的嘴，詹姆爵士。你不会因为我在必要的时候表现得稍微像个人类而评判我吧？”詹姆坐立不安起来，而她亲了亲他的脸颊。“这里面装着一个可爱的男孩儿，不是吗？”  
詹姆盯着莱安娜审视的那朵花。是很傻，没用的，漂亮的，对谁都没什么好处的东西。他压下自己想把它在掌心碾碎的冲动。  
对着莱安娜，詹姆说，“你是王后，如果你觉得无聊，叫那些女人都离开，做点别的事，劳勃会允许的。”  
“王后‘可以’做很多事，也有很多事 ‘应该’做。我不能无视宫廷里的所有贵夫人。”  
“她们对你评价刻薄。”  
“她们说什么有什么关系呢？”莱安娜扬起她的鼻子，长长的头发像波浪一样披在肩上。“言语如风。”  
弑君者这个词听起来可从来不像风。无论何时听到，它都像一百把燃烧的尖刀，直直插向他的后背。虚假的兄弟是他赢得的另一个名字，这个来自其他的御林铁卫。第一次听到这个名字的时候，他趁人没发现偷偷溜走，然后跑回到他自己的房间哭了起来。为此他是那么痛恨自己。就是从那时起他去贿赂伊林爵士陪他练剑，这样他就不必为和其他人一起而烦恼了。  
莱安娜向他走近了一点，她的手臂擦过他的。“我想要求你一点事，”  
詹姆向她皱眉。莱安娜如此之近，声音低得像是在分享一个秘密……她不会是想——  
她捶了一下他的胳膊。“别犯傻，不然我该觉得你也相信他们说我的话了。”  
詹姆不信的。他无论如何都不相信她是个婊子。他的确不那么确定她是被绑架的，但除了国王没人认为她是。就连史塔克公爵都不那么认为。詹姆在国王婚礼的时候观察过他，看到他把评判詹姆式的眼光落在莱安娜身上。这也是詹姆无法讨厌她的原因之一。  
“我觉得你是王后式优雅的化身，陛下，”詹姆说，“现在告诉我你想要我做什么吧，我任您差遣。”  
她绞扭着手指，看上去真的很忧虑。  
“我想让你教我用剑。”  
詹姆移开了目光。  
瑟曦曾经喜欢过剑术。她借来他的服装偷偷去上他的课。当他们的父亲发现并制止她的时候，她伤透了心。“你为什么这么在意呀？”詹姆问他的姐姐。“女孩子会学别的东西，本来就是这样的。”  
“女孩学着怎么柔弱，我要学怎么取悦身边的男人。我想变得强大，詹姆，为什么我不能学着变得强大呢？”  
詹姆记得当时亲了亲她的额头。“你不需要学，你已经很强大了。”  
她给了他一拳，然后生气地说他根本不明白。  
他当时确实是不明白，但是当瑟曦越来越变得像另外一个人，尽力以她被允许的方式变得强大但也因此变得和之前不一样了的时候，他逐渐开始明白了。并不是说她变差了，他欣赏她尽管经历了那么多依然很强大。如果没有他的剑，他就什么都不是了，而瑟曦不会用剑，她却可以是一切。  
但他并不认为她快乐。——也许王后可以有快乐。  
——至少会有人可以是快乐的。  
“我的誓言兄弟们会反对的。劳勃，很可能也会反对。”  
“我们偷偷地来，”王后说。  
这事儿至少有五十种方式会灾难性地收场。  
詹姆说：“我们明天开始。”  
莱安娜发自真心地微笑起来：“谢谢。”  
——我不该这么做的。我的兄弟们不会——向国王隐瞒这种事是不荣誉的——这——  
哦，他为什么要在乎？他知道什么荣誉？他知道些个什么？就算他们被抓住了，又能有什么差别？——无论我做什么，他们都会认为我是没有荣誉的。不如我想怎么做就怎么做。  
******  
莱安娜·拜拉席恩穿着马裤来见他，她的头发在身后扎成一个辫子。詹姆从武器库中挑了两把木剑，都是沉重为了训练力量的类型。他递给她其中一把，她皱眉看向它。“为什么这么沉？”  
“这会让你更强壮。”他有点担心她会抱怨或者证实她缺乏耐心。但从她的骑马和动作来看并不是这么回事。她的评论并非是抱怨，只是观察的结果。詹姆并未在这上面多想。“你之前练过吗？”  
“班扬和我偷溜出去用木棍练习，”她承认说，“虽然他算不上什么剑客，只是个男孩。布兰登有时会让我挥挥剑，但是他从来没允许我训练过。”  
提起布兰登让詹姆很不安。他想起那突出的眼睛，那人拼命伸出的手。有人说过，詹姆不记得是谁了，他是史塔克兄弟中最像王后的一个。他们之前亲近吗？他有种感觉，艾德·史塔克是不合群的那个，因为他在琼恩·艾林身边抚养了很多年。——别想这个了，想这个没什么好处。  
“那我想你应该不会学过很多技巧了？”詹姆说道，刻意保持着声线平稳。  
她的笑容半是难为情半是无赖，既骄傲又尖锐又窘迫。“没有真正学过，大多数时候我们就尽力用最大的力气打对方。”  
“这想法不赖，但不是提高的好办法。先让我看看你的持剑，我们从这里开始。”  
******  
詹姆早早到了圆形会议室，比会议开始的时间提前了一刻钟。他发现当他迟点进来的时候，人人都会看着他。然而如果他比其他人来得都早，那就好像他变成了另外一件家具，不会被瞧上第二眼。  
簒夺者战争后的四个月里他们已经会面了五次。这比詹姆之前在御林铁卫中效力的前两年中的全员会议要频繁，但他们有很多遗留问题要讨论。  
有一次是幸存者之间的沉痛而压抑的会面，在那次会上杰洛爵士谈到一切都变了太多，末了要求詹姆“解释他为什么杀了伊里斯”，就在这里，当着他们所有人的面。当詹姆的舌头好像在口中死掉了一般一个字也吐不出来的时候，白牛看上去失望而烦闷，然后当着他们所有人的面说，也许令他披上黑袍才是最好的选择。“不过既然并非如此，”他总结说，“我们就尽力而为吧。”  
之后还有两次会议，每次都有一个新成员，就是在马克爵士和亚历斯爵士被任命的时候，这样他们可以了解程序和期望。  
后来，在王后明显表现出不信任半数的御林铁卫的之后，杰洛爵士召集了一次会议。亚瑟爵士说，“我们把她囚禁在塔中，”他和杰洛爵士就命令以及是否该遵守命令，还有极乐塔事件应该归咎于谁争论起来。这时詹姆咕哝道：“你们承认你们推动了战争爆发——为什么我结束了战争却该被恨？”  
巴利斯坦爵士说，“难道我们应该以你选择忠于家族高过忠于国王为荣吗？”  
詹姆径直从那次会议中走了出去。显然什么合理的决定都没达成，因为杰洛爵士两天后又召集了会议以便最终做出适合王后的安排。他一开场就提出如果所有的成员都待到会议结束会是有益的。  
詹姆并不确定现在开会还可能讨论什么，但他并不寄希望于这次会会比之前五次更好。  
他走向屋子中央的鱼梁木桌，坐在他常坐的左侧座位上。就如他一向有机会就常常做的那样，他把白典拉到自己面前，翻到属于他自己的那页。  
“兰尼斯特家族的詹姆爵士，凯岩城泰温公爵和乔安娜夫人的长子。以萨姆纳·克雷赫侍从的身份参与对抗御林兄弟会。十五岁时被御林铁卫亚瑟·戴恩爵士以作战英勇册封为骑士。十五岁被国王伊里斯·坦格利安二世选为御林铁卫。在君临城陷之时于铁王座脚下弑杀国王伊里斯二世。此后得名“弑君者”。被国王劳勃·拜拉席恩一世赦免罪行。”  
他怒视着这记录，浑身的血液都在沸腾。  
为什么他们偏偏要加上弑君者这样的东西？白典为的是写下举止，为的是记录历史。有什么必要包括一个绰号？而且为什么杰洛爵士相形之下对他对抗兄弟会的战绩写的这么少？为什么不写他十三岁就赢得比武大会？杰洛爵士记录了巴利斯坦爵士的第一次比武——他十岁时试图参加，而邓肯爵士只是出于怜悯才与他进行马上长枪比武。  
——他因是一个年轻的蠢货而得到“无畏的”的绰号。我救了君临城却被叫做“弑君者”。我想我至少应该感激他没有也把虚假的兄弟也加上。  
他恨他们，他恨他们所有人。亚瑟爵士，他离开了，他把所有的时间都花在为雷加效力上，无视他也一样发誓守护的国王。他恨杰洛爵士，他眼看着布兰登和瑞卡德·史塔克的死告诉他不要评判。他恨巴利斯坦爵士在他杀伊里斯之前把他当成小孩子在那之后把他当成魔鬼。他恨奥斯威尔·河安上次在门厅从詹姆身边经过时哼着卡斯特梅的雨季，他也恨马克爵士和亚历斯爵士是新来的，未被玷污的，恨他们连应对伊里斯都不需要。  
他强行克制着想把白典上他们的记录页都扯下来撕成碎片的冲动。——他们的行为什么意义都没有，它们只是白纸黑字。  
有意义的是詹姆的行动。是因为詹姆，白剑塔，白典或是红堡还没有变成一堆灰烬。那并不仅是白纸黑字。  
詹姆合上白典，把它从身边推开。  
不久之后门开了。杰洛爵士走进来，看见詹姆，然后继续像他不存在一样行动。其他的兄弟很快也到了，一个接一个。亚瑟爵士坐在了詹姆身旁的位置，试图与他目光交汇。  
詹姆怒视着他。他们半点都不知道发生了什么的时候就判定他有罪，就像奈德·史塔克一样。他一点都不欠他们什么。  
当他们都到齐了时，杰洛爵士确认了国王有人保护，然后命他们坐下。  
“亚瑟爵士希望能召集这次会议，”杰洛爵士说。他听上去对此并不开心。詹姆压下想要对队伍中的分歧进行尖酸评论的冲动。——你们也不是那么完美，他想说。——你们连互相之间达成一致都做不到。  
杰洛继续说：“他对御林铁卫的誓言提出质疑，想要和他的誓言兄弟们讨论这个问题。”  
这出人意料。一声心跳的瞬间，没有人说话。  
马克爵士打破了沉默。“你质疑誓言中的什么呢?”  
亚瑟的手指轻敲在鱼梁木桌面上。他看上去很不自在。好像他自己也不确定他要说什么。詹姆觉得他看起来甚至有点害怕。  
“在篡夺战争期间，这在我们好几个人身上都发生了，我们的御林铁卫誓言促使我们做出和我们骑士誓言相冲突的事。”  
詹姆冷哼了一声——你算知道什么？  
杰洛爵士听到了。他现在总是在注意着詹姆，就像人会注意放在他脚下的蛇一样。  
“你有什么要补充的吗，爵士？”杰洛说道，他深色的眼睛注视在詹姆身上。  
“我只是好奇亚瑟爵士面临了什么冲突，因为在我之前以御林铁卫身份效力的过程中，我记得他极少直接接受伊里斯个人的指令。他按照王子的指示行事。”詹姆看向亚瑟爵士的方向，宽容地微笑着。“当知道雷加拐走莱安娜的时候，伊里斯雷霆大怒。如果你曾在意过你对国王发下的誓言，你是不会这么做的。你把一个十五岁的女孩关在一座高塔里，因为你的朋友想要上她，不是因为你的誓言。”  
巴利斯坦爵士蹭的站起来。“你没有资格——”  
亚瑟爵士伸出手来制止。“你常常陪在莱安娜王后身边，对吧。你理应像服从他丈夫的指令一样服从她的指令。”  
“只要它们不让国王不悦。”詹姆反驳道。“如我所说，伊里斯变得非、常、愤、怒。”  
“你觉得誓言是合理的，过错是我个人的性行所致？”亚瑟爵士平静地问。  
“我觉得誓言是荒唐的，但你服从王子并非是因为誓言注定。你服从他是因为你们是朋友。不是因为誓言，而是尽管有誓言在先你还是（服从了你的朋友）。”  
“就像你帮助你的父亲是因为他是家人？”亚瑟爵士说，听上去好像他明白了些什么。詹姆恨不得拿拳头痛打他。  
他反而笑起来。“是啊，你理解的真是太好了。”  
奥斯威尔爵士说：“这讨论是要把我们引向哪里？这可是引向让我们不那么服从国王的方向啊。”  
亚瑟爵士说：“当骑士提出愿意向某个家族的大人或夫人效忠的时候，接受他们效忠的人会发誓不要求骑士们行不荣誉之事。我们御林铁卫没有保障——”  
“如果我们也做评判的话，我们做守卫就不会有那么有效，”杰洛爵士说。  
“我不是要求我们做评判。只是要我们去找国王，要求誓言有所变动，这样他就不会要求我们做违背骑士誓言的事。我们被认为该是全王国最好的骑士——到最后，我们效忠伊里斯的人没有一个行为像个骑士。”  
屋子里静默下来。最后，巴利斯坦爵士说：“赤诚效忠没有什么不荣誉的地方。”  
“即使我们听命的是一个魔鬼？”亚瑟爵士说。  
又一次的沉默，这次让人紧张。  
杰洛爵士不久后摇摇头。“伊里斯国王是罕见的可怕。只因为有一个国王让我们质疑就改变几百年的传统不切实际也鲁莽不敬。”他移开目光，似乎看向远处。“詹姆爵士是对的，如果你，或者奥斯威尔爵士……还有最终我自己对莱安娜王后的举动中有不荣誉的地方，那不是因为我们为冲突的誓言所困，而是因为我们对王子的忠诚超过了国王。”  
“那其他的呢？”亚瑟说，“旁观着，什么也不做，让无辜者被伤及的时候？”  
詹姆注意到没人让亚瑟爵士闭上嘴停止质疑。——不像他们看到我哪怕脸上有一丝质疑的时候所做的那样。亚瑟又在看着他了，期盼而等待着的样子。——你想要什么，我有什么全都给出来了。  
“你为什么现在为此而烦心？”奥斯威尔爵士说。  
“我一直为此不安。但当时我们能做什么呢？我承认我是把希望寄托在雷加王子身上。我决心等到伊里斯死。而我向你保证，雷加王子规划过他掌权时颁行改革。”亚瑟爵士的双眼变得哀伤起来。“但他被杀了，劳勃国王坐在王座上。他不是雷加，但他也不疯。他一定会听得进去的。”  
——这还有什么关系？你们已经太迟了。  
詹姆把指甲嵌进掌心里，把注意力都集中在疼痛上，这样他就不会被诱惑着开口了。  
“那如果我们这些人对什么是正确的有分歧怎么办？”杰洛爵士说。“如果我们的骑士誓言阻止我们以国王的名义进行必要的行动呢？我们有的自由越多，对国王的用处就越少，也就是对王国的用处更少。披上白袍意味着一种牺牲，而如果什么重要的东西都不丢掉，就不是真正的牺牲了。”  
“白袍应该由最真正的骑士来穿。”奥斯威尔爵士身子前倾，目光专注。“也许亚瑟说的是对的。当国王要求我们行事不像骑士的时候，这就已经颠覆了披上白袍的初衷了。”  
“但这不仅仅是无视不得人心的命令的问题，”巴利斯坦爵士说。“如果我们要保护无辜者，而某个国王以伤害无辜者为乐，作为骑士，我们不仅是应该拒绝参与。我们应该去阻止。这是个危险的领域。”  
詹姆瞪着桌面。——那么我们就应该让国王为所欲为了？他一下子被一种好奇攫住。如果巴利斯坦爵士身处他的位置，他会做什么？他想象着那个人经历这一切然后杀了伊里斯，他的荣誉和自以为是被碾为乌有。那会杀死这个人的，他自己就会疯掉。  
他也能看到，几乎是更清楚的看到，巴利斯坦爵士看着罗萨特离开，眼看着他离开，保持着他的平静，当他自己和全城都燃烧的时候，紧握着他自己的荣誉作为安慰。  
——你们没有一个人知道一星半点他妈的到底是怎么回事。  
“我不知道我为什么要在这里，”詹姆说，打断了杰洛爵士一定会很有趣的回答。“这全是关于荣誉啊责任啊什么是正确的讨论，而我什么荣誉都没有，我辜负了我的职责，而兰尼斯特何曾在乎过什么是非？”他从椅子中站起，虽然这很艰难，仿佛他的盔甲有万钧之重。  
詹姆让他自己高高地站着，看进他们所有人的眼底。“告诉我你们决定了什么，然后我会在我闲暇的时候找到怎么搞砸它的办法。”  
他很快地离开房间，以免他能够瞥见自己眼中他知道一定会有的沉痛。  
******  
当天晚上，詹姆做了梦。梦中他十五岁，在他被册封为骑士的前夜守夜。他跪了太久，膝盖上血糊糊的，他等着亚瑟爵士来解放他。但圣堂里依然是空荡荡的。  
“他会来的，”詹姆想着，即便时间滴答流逝。他的肚子叫着，而他的腿已经失去知觉。  
亚瑟还是没有来。  
詹姆下定决心等着。他需要证明自己是值得被册封为骑士的。他会在原地等着，像他应该做的那样。“也许这是个考验，”他想。不过如果这是个考验，这也是残酷的一个。最终，他忍不住了。他的双膝火烧一般，而且他一个人待了太久太久了。但当他尝试着站起来的时候，他发现他做不到。  
他激烈地挣扎喊叫，对荣誉的渴望消逝了。现在，他只想亚瑟爵士来救他。——甚至不需要是亚瑟爵士。我需要帮助。我不在乎到底是谁。他扬过头，尖叫着，恳求着。但他依然是跪着的。  
这时门开了，他猛地抬起头，但进入圣堂的不是亚瑟爵士。微笑骑士向他走来，一只手伸出来仿佛是邀请。  
“站住！”詹姆说。  
但那人继续走来。当他走到詹姆面前的时候，他在他面前蹲下来侧身靠近他。他的呼吸闻起来是血腥的味道，他的眼睛是空洞而带笑的。“亚瑟爵士不会册封你的，这落到了我头上，因为没有其他人愿意。”  
“不，”詹姆摇着头说。“这不对，走开——”  
他反而在他身边更完全地跪下，将手臂绕在詹姆的肩膀上。“走开？”他说，他的声音……变了，变得更脆，有点更低沉。熟悉的感觉。“为什么呢，我的孩子，你已经邀请我进来了。”  
詹姆尽全力去推他，但是他依然留在他刚刚在的地方，和詹姆脸挨着脸，那么近，他灼热的呼吸喷在詹姆的脸上。詹姆无法说清他是何时消失而另一个人又开始过来的。詹姆挣扎着，直到他意识到没有别人在了，然后他被留在那里，不知道自己是否真的和另外一个人搏斗过。  
詹姆蓦地惊醒，发现自己浑身发抖。冷汗贴着皮肤。他蹒跚着走到窗边把头伸出去，大口呼吸着冷风，直到他的心跳放缓，胃中的作呕感渐渐平复。他穿上上衣和马裤，然后从他的房间走向武器库。他挑了一把比武用剑，然后退回到训练场上。依然是夜里，月亮高挂天空，但回去睡觉是他最不想做的事情。  
詹姆砍向填充人偶，想象那是微笑骑士，也不管什么形象或是击打的流畅性，只是用他最大的力气打去，一次又一次，直到他的心跳在自己耳边回响，声音如此之大，让他连不快的事都无法想起。  
石板上的脚步声将他从出神中撕扯回来。詹姆身形凝固了，他右手的手指僵住好像刚刚被夜晚的寒冷所侵袭。他逐渐意识到自己哭了，脸上爬满泪水，冰冷而僵硬。不适感像肚子里有虫子一样扭动。他保持着定定站着的姿势，脸背向不速之客，他粗重的呼吸回荡在训练场上。  
“很晚了，”亚瑟爵士说。  
——为什么偏偏要是他？詹姆让自己清醒起来又一次举起剑，他一言不发又打向人偶，一次，两次，三次，挫败感充溢了每一次击打。——也许他就会走了。  
亚瑟就像詹姆已经招呼过他一样开口。“我本以为你会对昨天的会议更感兴趣一点，你在簒夺者战争之前就已经总是表达不满了。”  
——然后没人在乎。  
詹姆出拳推向人偶的腹部，想象着那是亚瑟爵士。  
“我已经解决了我的不满了，除非你忘了。”詹姆保持着自己声线的轻快和全不后悔。——我不会假装我很歉疚的。我不在乎你怎么想。他举起剑再次重重击向人偶。“不管你现在想要做什么，都太晚了。”  
亚瑟爵士走近了些，站在詹姆身边。“看着我。”  
詹姆只能听从。不然他看起来就像个懦夫。  
他转过身来面向亚瑟爵士。月亮出来了，星星也出来了，没有什么能遮挡他脸上的湿意，和他眼圈的泛红。  
亚瑟端详着他，浅色的眼睛一眨不眨，表情难以捉摸。  
詹姆握紧又放松他的左手，用右手更紧紧地抓住剑。他常常觉得亚瑟是神秘的。足够让人喜爱却遥远，严肃而难懂。这增加了他的神秘感，那种他是个英雄而不像是个凡人的神秘感。  
——那是个谎言。他把自己的想法留给自己，因为如果说出来了，所有人就都知道真相了。他并不知道任何我们其他人不知道的事情。  
詹姆想要为他是个骗子而扼死他。因为他如果不是用舌头说谎的话，也是在用名声说谎。他想要让他道歉——因为他曾经想要成为亚瑟爵士的。但他无论如何也不再知道为什么了。——他知道我在挣扎，他知道我们做的不对，但他什么也没说，什么也没做。  
他不在乎詹姆要淹死了，在他面前垂死。只有现在当男孩詹姆扭曲的遗体俯卧在亚瑟脚下，他才刚承认是有问题存在的。  
亚瑟将手放在他的肩膀上，就像是要支持他，或者只是将他稳定在原地。“我希望你不要假装自己认为这是个天大的笑话。我们的兄弟们相信你的。”  
詹姆想起亚瑟在会上的话。“就像你帮助你的父亲是因为他是家人？”这话不是说来嘲笑他的，但是这只是让它更加难以下咽。亚瑟理所当然地认为他杀伊里斯是兰尼斯特大谋划的一部分。  
詹姆颤抖地长出了一口气。“我不在乎那些个人怎么想，我只有一个兄弟，他是个小矮人他今年十岁他长的和你们任何一个人都不像。”  
“只有杰洛爵士和巴利斯坦爵士说过类似那样的话。”  
“不，不——问题并不在于他们怎么想。问题在于我最开始根本就不配披上白袍。我被授予这个位子只是因为伊里斯想激怒我父亲，因为我会是一个很有用的人质。我现在比以前更不值得什么了，我仍然穿着白袍的原因只是因为劳勃国王痛恨龙比他重视正义更甚。我不是你们中的一员，我从来就不是。”  
亚瑟定住了。“是巴利斯坦爵士和你这么说的？”  
詹姆想把他的头砸到什么硬硬的东西上去，也许一堵石墙，这样他的脑子可以从耳朵里流出来。——你从来没真真正正看过我，他想，但也承认他不全怪亚瑟。詹姆经常表现出一副浑不在意伊里斯对他扭曲的利用的样子。——当你完完全全知道事情到底有多可怕的时候，总有一个你无法容忍的临界点。如果他认为我是个傻子，也许是因为我演的太像了。  
这仍然不会让事情好下咽一点，然后詹姆说，就好像亚瑟才是犯蠢的那个，“他从赫伦堡把我打发走的时候我自己想到的。”  
对面人的表情闪烁了一下，他退后了一步，自詹姆认识他以来第一次真正看上去很错愕。詹姆想象着他脑海里进行了一次重置，虽然现在亚瑟凝视中的小心翼翼让他加倍地想笑。那就好像亚瑟在想，因为他在一个方面上错认了詹姆，他就完完全全错认了詹姆，现在正在为詹姆以前所有的所作所为找一个新的解释。  
詹姆转过身去。“我想要继续回去训练了，如果你不介意的话。”  
“詹姆爵士——”  
他瞬间转过身举起剑。“你以前离开的毫不费力，为什么现在要挣扎？如果我指出一个我想要拐走的女孩，你会拦着我吗？”  
亚瑟清清楚楚是在自己进行心理斗争。最后，他说，“我不知道该如何对待你。你现在说的什么听上去都不再像是实话了。但你……真的开始恨我了，不是吗？”  
詹姆没什么必要说谎。  
“我恨你们所有人。”这听上去和事实相差太远，这种措辞，一百万种其他的想法和感情从混杂中剥离，只有恨意被赤裸裸地道破。  
这可见地刺痛了亚瑟。詹姆并没有预料到，而这让他有一种恶意的满足。亚瑟也会怨恨失去了那个像小狗一样跟在他脚跟后的男孩的仰慕。——那个男孩死了，消失了。詹姆心想。——那是你自己的过错。  
亚瑟爵士低下头。“我很抱歉打扰到你。”  
詹姆之前最想要的就是他离开，但当他消失之后，詹姆却因为他又一次的离开更加恨他了。  
******  
莱安娜·拜拉席恩颇有些用剑的天赋。他在她的眼中看到了他们有相似的精神，热血，一只狮子和一匹狼，被剑的歌声和战斗的激动所驱使。她一定是抓住了她能得到的一切机会练习，因为她进步得如此迅速。很快他们全力对打的时候他就会真正地大汗淋漓了，虽然经验和更好的训练机会让他保持着比她技高一筹，但当几周，几个月过去，他在和她的较量中的受益已经比和伊林爵士更多了。  
“我越来越好了，不是吗？”她在有一天他们结束时问到，他们两个人倚着树坐着，气喘吁吁满身泥泞，土地因前夜的雨而松软。“你也开始在比试之后脸红了。”  
“就算作为男子你也是不错的了，和很多的骑士相当。”詹姆顿了顿，他的目光没有落在她身上，而是盯着他泥泞的靴子。“我可以问问你吗，为什么你如此下定决心要提高呢？你是一点儿也不会……用到这些的，不是吗？”  
她用坚定的目光注视着他。“你不会理解的。我度过了……几个月被困在我不想要待的地方的日子，因为我不够强大。我知道，你不必说，并没有哪个活人可以打赢那些御林铁卫加起来，何况我当时——”她的声音凝滞住了。“我还怀着孩子，他——”那个孩子是个死胎，人们说。在史塔克家的人到的之前一周就死了。她目光里的哀伤让他震惊，但他还来不及细想，她就向前继续了。  
“我知道，这在那时改变不了什么，但是它让我感觉到强大，而且……我已经在觉得自己是一个虚弱愚蠢，什么也掌控不了的孩子中度过了去年一年。”她抓紧了她的训练用剑。“这里有一种掌控感。”  
詹姆舔了舔唇。“伊里斯把我留在身边，作为人质，你知道的。这不一样，不过我也被困住了，而且，而且无助。我觉得无助。”他将手放在杀死伊里斯的宝剑的剑柄上。“当我杀了他的时候，在我意识到那意味着什么之前……我在几年中第一次可以呼吸了。”  
“我想你还不用被锁在一个塔里当成囚犯，”莱安娜说。她站起身。“我们最好回去了。我们已经消失好一会儿了。”  
他们把训练用剑放到一个空心圆木里，然后从神木林溜回去。那是他们能找到一点私密性的地方，因为莱安娜声称一群警卫会分散他祷告的注意力。她从神木林出来的时候仪容一般都会不如之前，但是整个城堡都知道她的野性，大部分认为她对冒险的癖好可以解释她的仪表。是和詹姆一起进出僻静的神木林吸引了潜在的麻烦，但是很少有人被训练到注意这方面。  
他们没有过什么麻烦，当天也不像有麻烦的样子，所以当一脸严肃的巴利斯坦爵士当晚告诉他去王座厅报到的时候他是吃惊的。莱安娜已经站在铁王座之前了，穿着深灰色的衣裳，她的头发披散开，她的王冠不太优雅地戴在头上，像是事后才想起来要戴的一样。  
劳勃坐在王座上，脸红红的，扭动不安的样子。——你会割伤你自己的，詹姆心想，不过他管住了自己的舌头。  
“现在，詹姆爵士到了，”当门关上的时候莱安娜说。巴利斯坦爵士留在房间里，杰洛爵士在国王身边。她注视着她丈夫。“现在说说这是为什么吧。”  
“我之前接到报告说你们两个有单独一起消失的习惯，”劳勃说，努力使他的声线保持平稳，但是并没有成功。詹姆的心沉下来。“我应该认为我的王后想要祈祷，但是——我应该怎么想，当瓦里斯告诉我——啊，我直说了。你们俩睡了吗？”  
“你真地希望我们谁回答说是的吗，”詹姆开口——莱安娜用力一打他的胳膊。  
“我们没有，”她说，但很平静，就像她没什么理由为这种控诉感到冒犯一样。  
“所以你们……在干什么？偷偷从林子里溜出来，气喘吁吁汗流浃背像是发情的猪？”  
詹姆的心提到了嗓子眼。他的想法跑得飞快，然后他上前一步让自己站在劳勃和莱安娜中间。这并不是未引起注意的一步，从劳勃的目光追随他的动作来看。  
“我并没有给她什么选择，陛下——”  
莱安娜踹了他的小腿一脚，力道大到让他踉跄了一下。“说实话不一定那么万不得已，就算是对一个傻瓜兰尼斯特来说也是。”她很自信地面向劳勃，说，“他在教我怎么用剑。”  
劳勃顿住了。“呃……剑。”  
“是，字面意义的剑，”莱安娜说，她的眼睛睁得格外地大。“钢做的剑，人们用来打斗的剑。不是什么事都和几吧相关。”  
詹姆盯着她。  
劳勃盯着她。  
“剑。”他摇摇头，但他的嘴唇上抽动着微笑，而詹姆惊讶于他的怒气变成了吃惊，很快又变成了好笑。“我想我需要证明。詹姆爵士，把你的剑递给我的王后。”  
詹姆别无选择，只能拔出剑递给她。  
劳勃接着向杰洛爵士示意。“来吧，看看我的王后有没有训练过的迹象。”  
当然他没有反对。詹姆疑惑即便劳勃让杰洛爵士和莱安娜真打他会不会反对。詹姆将手搭在她臂上，在她耳边悄悄说，“快速用力击向他的手，他几年前中了一剑，握力被削弱了。他不会情愿（和你打），所以如果你足够快的话或许可以让他缴械。”  
莱安娜咬着嘴唇，眼中光芒闪烁。  
劳勃击了一下掌。“悄悄话够了啊，不然我要开始怀疑了。来来来，开始吧。”  
莱安娜让杰洛爵士先出击。他很慢，出击很绵软。她挡开了，假装用了力气。然后杰洛爵士用更加懈怠的动作回击。莱安娜笑了一声，锐利而用力地格挡开，当她一击之力的震惊让他失去平衡的时候，她快如闪电一般把她的剑锋带到他剑柄边上。  
他的伤手屈服了，没有握紧。他没有把剑掉在地上，但是莱安娜没有给他恢复的机会就再次出击。  
这次足够了。  
他的剑落在地上，莱安娜把它踢到一边，然后把詹姆的剑架在他的脖子上。  
“投降，”她说，笑的像一匹狼。  
劳勃哈哈大笑起来，就像他见证了团体混战比武的最后一击那样鼓起掌来。“就留我们俩，”他说。“你们所有人，就留我们。”  
——他被弄兴奋了。  
“在王座厅吗？”莱安娜说，挑起她的眉，虽然她看上去并不害怕。骄纵而有一点点着恼，但并不畏缩。  
“不然为什么还要当国王？”劳勃说，然后像说了什么有趣的事一样大笑起来。  
“陛下？”詹姆大着胆子说，暗恨他自己依然听上去犹犹豫豫的。  
“继续依你的想法训练她，不过要光明正大。我不要人在背后嚼我媳妇的舌头。”他顿了顿，直视詹姆。“别以为我没注意到，你认为自己在保护她，就差点要声称这是强奸了。我会要了你的脑袋的。你应该清楚这一点。”  
劳勃从王座上走下来，在他背上捶了一下，让他吃了一惊。  
“这就是为什么你守卫王后而这些把她关在塔里的混蛋天天只能看着他妈的我。他们都毫无用处。我应该让你接替这一个做铁卫队长。”他伸手捅了捅杰洛爵士的肩。“如果我要求的话，你会弯腰跪舔的，不是吗？”  
杰洛爵士没有回答。  
劳勃又拍了拍詹姆的背。“去吧小子，你们其他人也是。”  
“你不是真的要让我做铁卫队长吧，”詹姆大着胆子说，拧着眉毛。其他人会在他睡觉时候杀了他的。  
“啥？不，不。琼恩·艾林会要了我的脑袋的。你也不想要，是吧？聪明。权力可不好玩。问问国王就知道了。”他又向詹姆不耐烦地挥挥手，詹姆再次瞥向莱安娜，确认她没有什么麻烦。她带着笑意挥手让他出去。  
******  
没过多久之后，莱安娜就告诉他他们得停止训练了。  
“劳勃改变主意了？”詹姆说，一点也不为这件事高兴。但是王后却笑起来，告诉他她怀孩子了。  
詹姆不知道应该怎么想才是。在他心里她还是个小姑娘，尽管她的眼睛苍老，她还是个半大的孩子。——她之前怀过孕，怀过一个孩子。然后也失去了它。他觉得他能看到她对那样的事再次发生的恐惧，看到一种给她的喜悦洒上阴影的警惕。他如期望一般给了她祝福，尽管他为想到他的训练搭档因孩子而隆起感到心神不安。  
就像察觉了他的想法，莱安娜笑起来，拨乱了他的头发。“你有时候会忘了我是个女人，不是吗？不过不要紧，这是我最喜欢你的特点之一。别担心会变得无聊。学士说我怀孕期间一直可以骑马，而且如果我们足够小心的话可以轻度训练。还有游泳，我可以游泳。”  
他想象她站在派席尔面前，为了要一张她可以容受的活动的列表把他钻出个洞来。这个想法让他微笑起来，给了他一个缓冲，让他能更加真诚地祝贺她。  
她很快就把它破坏掉了。  
“你也许应该时不时和你的兄弟们对练。你不该一直让伊林爵士迁就你。”  
“我的兄弟们已经完全不和我说话了。”詹姆说。“他们至少也不再嘲笑了，所以就这样吧。”说实话，他宁可他们仍然嘲笑。那沉默令人耳聋。只有马克爵士和亚历斯爵士偶尔和他说几句话，而且经常是笨拙尴尬的，就像是他们这么做就该被闪电劈了似的。  
“你说亚瑟尝试过——”  
“他尝试得太晚了而且并不怎么好。我会和伊林爵士训练，那就足够了。”  
她偏了偏头。“其实，我另有一个想法。”  
第二天，劳勃·拜拉席恩在训练场上和他见面。他的战锤在一只手里晃来晃去，好像半点重量没有的样子。  
“我以为会是剑，”詹姆忍不住说。  
“我不会用太大力伤到你的，至少不会很严重。”  
詹姆想到劳勃·拜拉席恩把他砸断雷加肋骨的战锤挥向他，觉得有点不安，不过他也不想现在退缩。  
“很好，陛下，”他说，不再争执。  
这场打斗令他吃惊的愉快。劳勃至少和他水平相当，力量远远超过他，不过没多少敏捷度，而那一直是詹姆最大的优势。  
他们对打的时间远超他们应当的，詹姆击中的次数更多，但劳勃击中他的时候几乎让他喘不过气来，让他四脚朝天。——如果劳勃尽全力出击的话，他击中的这些足够让他和雷加一样死的透透的。不过他每一次这样的攻击，詹姆都会找到若干个破绽，如果他想要的话，也可以一样干脆利落地把国王干掉。  
是琼恩·艾林让他们停手的。“陛下，你有职责需要履行，你已经打了一上午了。”  
国王满脸通红，满身是汗，气喘吁吁。“天啊，琼恩。你知道上次我痛痛快快打一场架是什么时候吗？是我在三叉戟河杀死雷加的时候。这个漂亮小子还比那强，虽然说不能出全力打总是缺了点什么。”他对詹姆哼了一声。“我们要再来。明天。我太久没来过了，活着没有痛快架好打几乎和没法好好干一发一样糟糕。”  
琼恩·艾林说，“你不能每天上午都做这个——”  
“我不会整个上午都干这个的。不过人们需要一个强壮的国王，不是吗？你想让我长胖吗？莱娅会怎么想？”他扛起他的锤子开始往回向红堡走。“现在把不管什么你认为我需要履行的职责往我脚边倒吧，这样我就可以找到某些比我更适合干这些的人。啊别发火，我从来没说我会是什么好国王。”  
——比伊里斯好。詹姆想着，尽管这是，实在是，詹姆能给他的全部评价了。  
他觉得他至少是一个很好的打斗搭档。  
******  
詹姆并不寻求或者鼓励劳勃和逐渐交朋友，但是那人似乎浑不在意他的漠然，反而利用他们对打前后的时间作为交谈的契机。通常只是抱怨当国王（的坏处），确认莱安娜和詹姆在一起的时候看上去没有身体不舒服或者心情不好，或者讲讲冒险的故事，要么就和女人有关要么是打猎打仗，或者是儿时和奈德·史塔克在谷地时候的滑稽事。他很可笑，劳勃很可笑，但职责和孤独夹杂，让詹姆放任他说。  
然而有一天早晨，他提前结束了他们的打斗，变得一反常态地严肃。  
“莱娅挺喜欢你，”他说。“但是莱娅也很担心。天啊，连我都注意到你的兄弟们不怎么喜欢你了。蠢啊，考虑到你杀了伊里斯是帮了我的大忙，不过你生闷气没用。别再在乎他们或是其他那些在你背后嘀咕的混蛋了，好好继续你的生活。你难道不认为半个国家的人因为我叛乱而恨我？另外一半很可能因为我是个他妈的混蛋国王而恨我。”  
“陛下——”  
“别和我放那种屁。你有时候也那么想。我能从你眼睛里看出来。”他意有所指地看着詹姆。“我不会拒绝和任何说我坏话的人说话。那是最需要开瓶酒找个新酒友的时候，或者至少大声嚷嚷出来。你最好和你的兄弟们谈谈。如果你不的话我就下命令。”  
詹姆眉毛打了个结。  
“我不觉得——”  
“这是命令，”劳勃重复道，毫不留争论的余地。  
当天傍晚，詹姆郁郁地回到白剑塔。他不会去和他的所有兄弟们一起说话。那非常不方便，而且他怀疑那什么也达不成。相反，他在自己来不及劝退自己之前走到亚瑟门口，敲了敲门。  
拂晓神剑很快就出现了，他看到詹姆皱了皱眉。“爵士——”  
“国王命令我和你说话，”詹姆说，想要表明他并非是出于自己意愿爬过来的。  
亚瑟爵士皱着眉，但让开一步以便詹姆进来。“为了什么事？紧急吗？”  
詹姆瞪眼。“他说了些个什么喝酒还有做酒友之类的。我觉得他的意思是让我试着不要和你还有剩下的人对着干了。”他的怒容更甚了些。“王后推着他这么干的。”  
亚瑟把门关上，然后走到床边坐了上去，看上去又好笑又忧虑。“你是想重新搭桥呢，还是就字面意义执行一下他的命令而完全不在乎解决问题呢？”  
“后者，”詹姆说。“我知道什么时候有些事就再也不能修复如初了。”  
“是吗？”亚瑟说。  
詹姆不说话。  
“詹姆……”  
“我已经和你说过话了。我觉得——”  
他还没来得及转过身走向门口之前，亚瑟抓住了他的胳膊。“你提到了酒。过来。”他走向屋子里的一个橱柜，拿出一瓶酒来。“我没有杯子，你不介意一起吧？”他先把酒瓶递给詹姆。  
“你想把我灌醉？”  
“我是想我们一起醉。当你喝的足够多，就很难保持对人冷冰冰的，我受够了你的冰冷。来吧。”  
尽管心绪不定，詹姆还是吞下了一口。“我不觉得两个御林铁卫的骑士应该这样。”  
“你已经很清楚地表明你认为御林铁卫的骑士没有荣誉了，”亚瑟说。“你是对的，我觉得。或者说我们除了荣誉什么都没有了。”他拿过酒瓶自己喝了一口，于是就这样继续下去。  
当酒快要喝完，一股惬意的暖流沉入詹姆血脉的时候，亚瑟说，“你真的恨我吗？”  
“是，”詹姆重复到。“但我不只是恨你。”  
他紧闭上眼睛，怀疑放松他的舌头是亚瑟计划的一部分。但他一直以来绝望着渴望说出来的话，这时如此轻易地讲出来的感觉是那么好。  
话继续如水流一般。“我多希望你没有离开。你们最后全都走了，在最后那几个星期里只有我和伊里斯，他知道他输定了的那几个星期。他越来越疯，他让我待在他身边，因为他以为那样可以保护他免于我父亲（的伤害）。”  
“我不能留下。王子他——”  
“和伊里斯一样疯。听听莱安娜说的。你知道她怎么说他吗？他为了一个预言就去伤害她。”  
“我很抱歉王后遭受的一切。”  
“但你助纣为虐。你被认为是最好的骑士，一个有荣誉的骑士。你们都被认为是有荣誉的。但没人是有荣誉的，没有人是好的。”  
“詹姆爵士……”  
“如果我们都这么坏透了，这些还有什么意义？”  
“你不是坏透了的。”  
“我是弑君者，而你们都以为是我放任伊莉娅和孩子们死去的，是我让我父亲杀了他们的。当然我坏透了。”  
亚瑟坐近了些。“这都是我们‘以为’的？”  
“我不知道他会那么干。我不认为他会伤害他们。我认为他们是安全的。”詹姆又伸手去拿酒，寄希望于他可以喝得足够多，不再在乎自己说了什么，不再在乎那么多，让他有足够的勇气告诉亚瑟剩下的事。  
但是他发现，他们把酒喝完了，于是把酒瓶扔到一边。  
“你不知道你父亲谋划了什么？”  
“我是个人质。我两年间没见过家人。停停停。不要再问了。你不想听剩下的事。我不确定你在不在乎我刚才说的。我觉得你不在乎听到任何事。你以前从来没在乎过。”  
亚瑟说，“巴利斯坦爵士是对的。你太年轻了，你一点儿也不该经历这些的。”  
“我也希望我没有。早在伊里斯把我从赫伦堡打发走的时候我就希望我没有了。但太迟了。让我们看看这白袍还能不能再多玷污我一些吧。你知道我现在开始做梦了，梦里我戴着微笑骑士的脸。”  
“哦詹姆。”  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝亚瑟皱皱眉。“我还是不喜欢你。我觉得是我喝得不够多，或者也许劳勃是错的。”  
他又看了亚瑟一眼，想要他——詹姆不知道，但他想朝他要些什么。他想让他拦住自己再多追问一些。但亚瑟爵士保持着沉默，而詹姆没再说一个字就离开了。  
******  
莱安娜生了一个健康的男孩，但是紧接着就发起了产后高烧。她不止一次把詹姆叫到她房间里，抓着他的手含含混混地说着胡话。有几次她叫他雷加，詹姆想知道是不是他也许应该读读诗或说点有智慧的话来改善这幻觉，但她并不指望他说什么，只会一遍又一遍地问着，“为什么？”  
她也乞求着要见她的婴儿，但詹姆有种感觉，她指的是她失去的死婴，因为就算当小布兰登被带到她面前，她也从未平静下来过。  
劳勃急怒交加。  
“这是‘他’的错，”他怒吼着，紧紧抓着他的战锤。他来找詹姆说他想要出去练武，但到目前为止他只是在训练场上走来走去，看上去想要杀了什么似的。“当他把他的龙卵弄到她身体里，那——那——”  
“我母亲是生孩子时去世的，”詹姆平静地提起，这样他才不会失控发脾气。“莱安娜王后的母亲也是。这很危险。我不认为雷加和她的病情有什么关系。”  
“我他妈的杀不了这千刀万剐的高烧，”劳勃怒吼着，猛地转过身向着空气中挥舞着他的锤子。  
“你也杀不了雷加·坦格利安。他已经死透了。”  
“啊哈。死透了。你应该顺着我的意，这是你的本职，兰尼斯特。死透了，那个人永远不会死透了。我应该要毁了他的尸骨，我应该要那么做。”  
詹姆转过脸去。  
“你他妈的别这么看着我。如果你有话就说。我讨厌你们御林铁卫在我身边来来去去的，除非我问就一声不吭，问了说的都是我想让你们说的，就像被训练过的鸟儿似的。让我看看你还有点人味儿，免得你突然全面爆发割了我喉咙。”  
“你刚刚才说我应该顺着你的意。”  
“我不是那个意思。现在按我的意思，说出来，不然我把你的想法捶出来。”  
詹姆完全不介意劳勃试图把他的想法捶出来，这样他可以把他的攻击格挡开，他们就可以把训练场用来训练，或者至少是打斗，那比说话强得多。  
然而他像被要求的那样回答了。“来回咆哮怒吼雷加的名字一点用处都没有。你应该要么去到王后身边，要么至少管住你的舌头。你正让半个城堡的人都精神紧张，包括莱安娜在内。”  
劳勃长叹了一声放下了他的锤子。“我是怕啊。我还能做什么呢？你母亲那时候你是怎么做的？”  
“她走的突然。她把瑟曦和我叫进来见她，这样她可以道别。到处都是血，她看上去极其可怕。父亲在哭。我拉着她一只手，因为她要我拉着，瑟曦拉着她另一只。但她已经虚弱到说不出话来，也听不见我们说的话了。我在那里站了一分钟茫然不知所措，然后这便是全部了。”  
劳勃狠狠地闭上嘴。“我该到莱安娜身边去。”  
他话音刚落就走了，留下詹姆一个人，打都没打。  
詹姆想去找伊林爵士，但是他不知道去哪里逍遥了。  
焦躁把他随后引向了白剑塔。亚瑟和他的新朋友马克爵士在公共间里，谈论着不知道是什么骑士们该谈的话。詹姆走向亚瑟。  
“我想打架。”  
亚瑟慢慢抬起头看他。詹姆害怕他会把詹姆去年没给过他什么好脸色之类的话甩在他脸上。然而，他站起来，说，“那我们走吧。”  
亚瑟把他打了个惨败。尽管和劳勃打很有挑战性，但战锤不是剑，而比剑和那很不一样。莱安娜只是初学，而伊林爵士顶多算得上是资质中等。他已经太久没有和一个真正的剑客对战过了，结果表现出来了。  
在第三次让詹姆缴械之后，亚瑟说，“这是说你现在要和我们一起训练了吗？你技艺开始荒废了。”  
“我要和你练，不是他们。”亚瑟至少从来没有像巴利斯坦爵士和杰洛爵士那样总是扔给他虚假兄弟这样的名号。而詹姆已经比亚历斯爵士，奥斯威尔爵士和马克爵士强了。找他们对打不值得。  
亚瑟看上去想要反对，但转而又放弃了。“如果你真想要如此的话，那好吧，詹姆。”  
******  
莱安娜的身体康复起来，尽管派席尔很肯定这不会发生。生下布兰登两周后，她可以在别人的帮助下行走。劳勃不停地在她身边盘旋，离题万里地叨叨着她对他来说有多么重要。不像他们结婚初期那样，他一表现得深情她就畏缩，她啼笑皆非地纵容迁就着他。  
小婴儿也总是在她身边。莱安娜坚持要给亲自给他喂奶，詹姆觉得她是依循北境的传统。当她看见詹姆头一次查看育婴室时发现她的裙子拉下来那小东西吮着她的乳头的表情的时候，她一直笑到流出眼泪来。如果她没有在喂孩子，她就会抱着他给他唱北方的歌谣或是将奇奇怪怪的北方故事，和吉利安叔叔讲的机灵的兰尼鬼魂在凯岩城中游荡有的一拼。  
最糟糕的是，莱安娜似乎有意让他不被排除在外，她推着他去抱小婴儿或者听她的故事。有一次她抓到他在她去方便的时候给孩子唱歌。那只是一种习惯，就像他在提利昂还是婴儿的时候唱给他逗他笑一样。挺傻的一件事，却让王后很高兴。  
“你的声音很好听，”她宣布说，然后催着他唱点别的，当她发现他知道的大部分歌都很黄的时候，她以她一贯荒唐野性的风格大笑起来。  
“你还不能教他那些东西，”她嗔责道。“至少要等到他长大些不至于在全宫廷面前复述这些。到那时，就一定可以了。布兰登，我哥哥布兰登，他会希望有人在他身边成为一种坏影响的，我拒绝让那是劳勃。”  
詹姆没有格外喜欢小布兰登，但也没有不喜欢他。他发现自己不止一次想过这个小男孩有多脆弱，回忆起伊耿小小的身子被置于铁王座之前的样子。  
有一天晚上当他站在育婴室的门廊里，半是值勤护卫半是听着莱安娜给儿子哼歌，他忍不住脱口而出，“你知道我会阻止任何人伤害他的，哪怕是我父亲，不像——”  
他无法让自己提起伊莉娅的名字。莱安娜不喜欢谈起她，并不是因为隐怀嫉妒，而是提起她就让她充满了愧疚。她更不喜欢听人提起那对孩子，在他们刚结婚不久的时候，詹姆听到过好几次她和劳勃为那对孩子的遭遇争吵。  
莱安娜抬头看了看他，好似完全没什么忧心。“我知道的，詹姆爵士，你当然会的。”她说得像是一个母亲在用一些非常明显的事让孩子安心一样。“你当然会的。”  
她又继续开始哼唱起来。  
詹姆几乎又觉得自己是个骑士了。  
******  
和亚瑟对打的困境在于詹姆实在太享受这个过程了，以至于发现自己很难保持疏远。当他自己漂亮一击的时候，玩笑和挑衅从他的嘴唇上掉落下来，而当亚瑟做出什么极出色的动作时，那个詹姆以为他已经摆脱了的，傻乎乎充满崇拜的男孩会抬起他的头太过毫不掩饰地看得目不转睛。  
尽管如此，他们的交谈还是很疏离，而亚瑟也不进一步在更大的事情上催迫他。  
詹姆也依然会和劳勃对打，因为国王养成了对此的兴趣。他似乎也养成了让詹姆在身边的兴趣，因为他越来越多地把他邀到房间里，这样他就有人说话了。有的时候说的是些鸡毛蒜皮，不过也有些时候是不怎么愉快的事。  
在有一次这种交谈中，亚瑟爵士在门口守卫。门是开着的，所以劳勃洪亮的声音毫无疑问能被他听见。正抨击着鸣钟之役，劳勃忽然停下来说，“我赌那个在外边站着的就在评判着，不是吗？想着和他漂亮的雷加相比，我是个多么粗鲁可恶的国王。”  
詹姆有时候也会那样。他和莱安娜亲近之后对雷加的爱戴就消逝了许多，但他也常想着他还会是个比劳勃更好的国王。  
“御林铁卫不评判，”詹姆死板地复述。“我们服从。”  
“直接从书上搬来的，不是吗？瞧瞧你的眼睛吧。你没相信过超过一秒钟。你评判我吗？”  
“有时候，”詹姆说。  
“不过你不是那种自命清高的混蛋，所以还算可以。我不喜欢他们其他人，不喜欢那三个把莱安娜抓起来关在塔里的。什么样的人会对一个女孩做那种事？什么样的人？他把手拍在桌上强调着。”  
“他们在执行命令，”詹姆说。  
“命令，”他嗤笑道。“亚瑟，你，进来。”  
亚瑟爵士出现在门边，他的表情难以捉摸。“陛下？”  
“进来，关上门。我们在说话，弑君者和我。参与我们。你想喝一杯吗？”  
“不了谢谢，陛下。”  
“‘不了谢谢。’作为多恩人你很有礼节。我去过多恩，上过一个多恩女人。我上过来自各个王国的女人。她算得上顶尖的——一点也不讲礼仪。虽然我觉得养大你的人应该比婊子强。”  
“我会乐意你这样想，陛下。”  
“我想知道，我要你告诉我，实话实说——不要有半点从你的誓言中直接偷过来的。——告诉我你对你的王子的命令可以执行到什么程度。如果他决定他想观看，你会强奸了莱安娜吗？”  
亚瑟定定地注视着屋子的后面。“雷加不会下这样的令。”  
“所以他还有个底限，是吧？但伊里斯会下这样的令，你否认吗？如果伊里斯让你去上我妻子，你会怎么做？”  
亚瑟紧紧握着黎明直到手指发白。“我不会去。”  
“他会杀了你的。”  
“那我就赴死。”  
劳勃哼了一声。“所以你还有点骨气，虽然只是一点点。我想你应该见过更可怕的。什么他妈的也没做。如果被要求拐走一个女孩把他关在塔里没有击碎你的忠诚，那什么能呢？什么样的事能让你像面前这个杀了伊里斯一样杀了我呢？”  
“没有什么能，”亚瑟说。  
詹姆忍不住了。“如果他想杀一百个无辜的人呢？”  
沉默回荡着。  
亚瑟看向劳勃。劳勃这时谨慎起来，清醒逐渐漫进他的眼睛，他说，“回答这小子。如果我要杀一百个人？”  
“我需要知道原因。”  
“是什么原因，兰尼斯特？”  
“疯狂。如果他疯了想要杀掉一百个无辜的男人，女人和孩子。”  
亚瑟挪动着他的下颌。“那——那我也许会。我也许会阻止他。”  
劳勃说，“一百个无辜的人……疯王是想要毁了红堡吗？是因为这个吗？”  
詹姆声线平稳地说道，“这是我随便编的一个数字。”  
“你他妈的编了一个这么明确具体的问题。”  
詹姆站起来。“请你准许我离开，陛下。”  
“我命令你坐下，弑君者。”他看向亚瑟爵士。“退下，现在，我想和这一个谈谈。”  
亚瑟深深地看了詹姆一眼，然后他离开了。  
当门关上后。劳勃屈身看着他的眼睛。“有人问过你你为什么那么做吗？”  
詹姆说，“那是个假设的问题。”  
“回答我，小子。”  
“没有，”他说。  
“你的国王正在问。如果你不老实回答的话，我会像审问他一样审问你。你他妈的已经鬼鬼祟祟地挪动焦躁瞪眼了太长时间了，长到让我头疼。以诸神的名义，如果真有个缘故，让人知道吧。”  
詹姆直勾勾地盯着前方。  
“不是一百个无辜者。”  
“那是多少，兰尼斯特？”  
“五十万。”  
******  
劳勃还算够聪明，没有在全城面前宣布地下有致命储量的野火。相反，他让詹姆带着他去他所知的埋野火的那些地方指给他看，每次他们看到一堆贮存，劳勃都咒骂出一场风暴。  
“我他娘的应该怎么处理这个，兰尼斯特？”他牢骚似的低声抱怨着。“够把全城他妈的炸干净的野火。你到底想过要提一句没有？”  
他们在贝勒大圣堂，盯着一排排的野火罐子。  
“我不信任你，”詹姆说，“然后没人问过。”  
“没人问过。”他把一只手插进头发里，看上去苍老疲惫完全不像他本人。“天神啊，该死的诸神啊。你杀了一个他妈的混蛋国王，然后没人、问、过。”他揉了揉眼睛。“我们都以为——”  
“我知道你们都以为什么，”詹姆尖锐地说。  
劳勃把手放到野火边缘上。“七层地狱，七层地狱啊！”  
“你会把它除掉吗？”詹姆说——这时变得小心警惕起来，观察着他，他的肠子紧绞。他半想着，如果劳勃说不的话，他可能会像割了伊里斯的喉咙一样割了他的。  
国王长出了一口气。“我会在御前会议上提出来。我们会移除大部分，当然如此。不管我们怎么储存，留着这么多无异于自找麻烦。不过，在合适的情况下这也可以作为一种很好的武器。别这么看着我，我没打算用它来烧烤我的仇敌。如果我真那么做了，我提前给你批准动手杀了我。我知道我算不得什么好国王，但我也不想当他妈的诸神诅咒的伊里斯。”  
詹姆的喉咙绷紧了。“那……那合情合理。”  
“我会时不时地陷入理性中。现在我们要把这一团乱麻理顺，之后我要给你个嘉奖。你确定你不想要海塔尔铁卫队长的位子？我越来越相信你是这批人中唯一一个不用国王下令就可以把屁股擦干净的了。”  
詹姆飞快地摇了摇头。“我不想当领导。”——我不知道我想要什么，他想着，他想不到什么嘉奖可以给他半点真正的快乐。  
劳勃呵呵大笑。“不想当领导。奈德试图告诉我你想当国王。天啊，天啊！我会给他写信，亲爱的老伙计奈德。他太少犯错了，我会享受这一次的。连铁卫队长都不想当。来吧，我会想出点什么来的。现在我受够了看着这些罐子了，和第七层地狱一样压抑。”  
这趟冒险消耗了比他预想的多得多的精力，而且，不是终于一吐胸中块垒之后的感觉转好，他反而有种自己被生生撕开落得赤条条防护全无的感觉。他下午本该守卫王后，但莱安娜看了他一眼，然后说她家中的护卫可以应付得了，和他说他应该去睡一会儿。  
在整个傍晚的大部分时间中，他都回到了自己房间待着。直到到了黄昏时被饥饿翻搅才下楼来。当他注意到杰洛爵士坐在鱼梁木桌前，双手摆成尖塔型，明显陷入沉思的时候，他有种不太好的预感。  
——御前会议结束了，他想，但是他不敢和那个人说话，因为他不知道劳勃告诉了他多少，或是他相不相信，抑或是这对他有没有什么关系。——我打破了誓言，不管是因为什么。他可能不在乎，这可能什么都改变不了。  
于是他特意连看都不看他，就像过去的这些月里养成的习惯一样，而是努力从房间中溜走。  
“詹姆爵士，”正当詹姆抬手要开门的时候，他说道。  
詹姆有一半想要不理他，但那只会让他看上去像个懦夫，于是他坚定决心转过身来，提醒自己，杀死伊里斯是他这辈子做的最好的事，不管别人说什么，即使铁卫队长也不能改变他的想法。  
“过来。”  
詹姆走向他。白牛什么也没说，却把白典滑到桌子边上詹姆面前。它被打开到他的那页。  
“兰尼斯特家族的詹姆爵士，凯岩城泰温公爵和乔安娜夫人的长子。以萨姆纳·克雷赫侍从的身份参与对抗御林兄弟会。十五岁时被御林铁卫亚瑟·戴恩爵士以作战英勇册封为骑士。十五岁被国王伊里斯·坦格利安二世选为御林铁卫。在君临城陷之时于铁王座脚下弑杀国王伊里斯二世。此后得名“弑君者”。被国王劳勃·拜拉席恩一世赦免罪行。”  
“此后被发现是阻止了疯王实施用野火炸毁君临城的蓄谋。于伊耿历284年被劳勃·拜拉席恩国王认可为将王国的安全置于个人名誉之上。”  
“一旦安全下来可以解释的时候，他会以你的名义举办一场比武大会，”杰洛爵士说。“赢下它，那会给这一节下一个公允的结论。”  
詹姆把他的手在那页上伸展开，他的心提在喉咙里。他想要大喊大叫，他想要发怒，他想说——如果你开口问的话你早就该知道了。但他的解脱感实在是太强烈了。  
“我不知道我还有什么其他的可做，”他听见他自己说。“我看到他的火术士想要离开，我也知道他想干什么，我想我接着应该到伊里斯那里阻拦他再传信，给其他人传信，然后我没有——我一点没想任何其他的事，直到罗兰·克雷赫进来然后看着我就像……”——就像几乎所有人一年多以来看着我的样子。  
他看着杰洛爵士，忽然就想知道。“如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
那人斜倚在椅子上长叹了一口气。“我可能会试着控制他，我可能会杀了他，然后为伊耿或者韦赛里斯保卫王位而死。或者我也可能就像你一样的做法。我不知道。”  
“我想过宣布他们之一为王，”詹姆说。“我真地想过。但是我不想再让一个坦格利安坐在王座上了。所以我坐下来等着看谁会来把它拿走。我本应该——我本应该马上到伊莉娅身边去的，但是我父亲，我没想到他会……我不知道……”  
他移开了目光，为这些话现在一下子都倒出来了而感到难为情，因为他之前不说的原因就是他不想为自己申辩。这很让人有挫败感，好像把他故事的一半告诉一个人后，他心里的整个故事都压不住了，滔滔不绝快速而轻易地从嘴唇中流泻出来，他全然无法让它停下来。  
“都过去了，”杰洛爵士宣告说。“都过去了，——就算哪里处置得有不完美的地方，年轻和不幸的缘故远远比不荣誉要多。你吸取教训了，而且——”他叹了口气。“我们其他人也吸取教训了。我不喜欢说逝者的坏话，但是雷加他……那是错的，让一个孩子来保护四个人，包括一个疯子，同时三个人来仅仅保护一个女孩。他有他的道理，但是事后来看，这不够好。他，我们，和你一样，比你更应该承担公主和孩子们死去的责任。至于伊里斯……”  
他只是摇摇头。“我只要求你不要再像没有荣誉的雇佣兵一样趾高气扬地晃悠，而非像御林铁卫成员一样。你有荣誉感。如果有人说不是的话，你的回应不应该是听之任之，而应该证明他们说的是错的。你明白吗？”  
他感到呼吸停住了。胸口沉沉的。“是，爵士。”  
“最后一件事。和你的亚瑟爵士谈谈，最好是不要和他说你恨他。他和你一样为这些事挣扎。如果你解释一下，或者说原谅的话？也许会让他放宽心。”  
詹姆艰难地咽了咽口水。“你还没——”  
“除了御前会议的人都不知道。我们被命令不许传扬此事。但这是你的故事，如果你愿意的话，你可以讲的。”  
詹姆慢慢地点点头。  
是啊，他可以讲的。  
******  
当詹姆告诉他的时候，亚瑟只是看上去很哀伤，甚至很沉痛。  
但是詹姆的愤怒已经缓和，压抑已经减轻，而且那些也不能怨他。相反，他第一次注意到拂晓神剑看上去有多么憔悴，看到了杰洛爵士话里的真相。弑杀伊里斯和随之而来的影射对詹姆来说并非易事，而遵循雷加的命令也一样扭曲了亚瑟心里的一些东西。——而且现在劳勃成天辱骂他……  
——然后我和他讲我有多恨他。  
詹姆不是唯一一个从荣耀跌落下来的人，他事后才看到。  
他咬着嘴唇。“我没有认为你是不荣誉的。我是失望，而且恼火。我想你应该是完美的。我恨我发现你不是。”  
亚瑟爵士叹了口气。“没有人是完美的，詹姆。我们只能尽己所能。”  
“我还是想成为一个伟大的骑士，”詹姆承认道。他挪开视线。“像你一样。虽然也许，不是完完全全像你一样。”  
亚瑟笑道。“那很好啊，你自己已经是一个很好的骑士了。而我相信你依然可以变得更好。我曾和你说过所有骑士都会流血的。你还记得吗？”  
“嗯，”詹姆说。他几乎回忆起了亚瑟和他说过的一切。  
“过去这几个月你流了够多的血了，即使不全都是字面意义的血。那展示了你的力量。但如果只流血不愈合，没有人能活下来。我们下一步试试吧！”  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> I always love this work and had reread at least 5 times. When I am translating it I love it even more. It is perfect and there are many shining points in it. The characters are lovely, none of them is out of character but the story is so warm. I think it's easy to like Lyanna and Robert here. If Lyanna is a lively spring, then Robert is the mighty waterfall. But I love Arthur the most. He is like an ocean, serene and deep. If I were Jaime, I would be willing to just be a piece of wave, to admire his mildness and kindness.
> 
> Thank @NoOne0_o again for the excellent work. Happy New Year!


End file.
